She Creates The Galaxy
by Wholocked101
Summary: She may came back , but she isn't always she has the Bad Wolf stuck inside of her and one day that no one knows about , she'll create everything in time and on enough she'll have to face her own fight, but she's just half TARDIS.What could that have to do with the galaxy.


_Disclaimer:I don't doctor who or characters_

**Prolouge**

_"Another night; another dream... always you... but why?"She asked looking up at looked down at her , ready to say always tried to tell her why about since she is the big bad wolf."Wolf , your the big bad wolf , you dream about me because you're the beautiful , wonderful Tardis"He gently planted a kiss on her forehead._

_The girl called Wolf looked up at him , but please tell me why am I the Tardis?"She questioned feeling something in her felt herself falling down clenching her nails into his shoulder."You looked in the time vortex , soon enough you'll be the girl who creates the galaxy"He whispered in her ear._

_Wolf began to let out a fierceful wail "Go , please the Tardis needs you!"She cried and let go of dropped down to the ground and whispered "I'm stuck inside this body , closed and trapped , her name is Rose Tyler and I turned this poor girl into an alien" Soon her eyelid shut._

_"I am not leaving you"He whispered in her ear , "Look I'm going to keep you in the Tardis so you could stay safe".He picked her up and gently kissed her on her pink bright looked down at her and opened the Tardis._

_He took her to an empty bedroom and placed her on the bed."Guess what?"He asked in her "You have stay with here me , seems like a bad idea"He smiled and gave a light gently kissed her temples."My Rose Tyler , the girl who created everything is here with me"._

_"Doctor!"Rose laughed and fell down in the chair as they crashed the Tardis the nineth time this got up looking at Doctor grabbing his fez they got from the gift shop in future in Egypt."Ah you and your fez"She smiled at him ,"This one is special!"He grinned proudly "And hows that?"Rose asked._

_He gave a sly smirk , "Why you were there of course"He exclaimed "Oh because I was there?"Rose twirled and sprint to the door."And soon Rose does her well known move , opening the Tardis door!"He laughed and grabbed his sonic screw driver._

_Rose opened the door and walked felt her heart skip a beat at once she saw the sight of Queen Elizabeth the III . "Doctor!"Rose laughed and covered her mouth from laughing."What? What is it?"The Doctor walked out and looked at the Queen."Go say hello to your little friend"She gave a snicker._

_The Queen turned around and soon spotted Rose , the Doctor has regenerated into the Eleventh form so she could never reconigze him."Rose Tyler?"She questioned her."Uh yes madame"Rose bowed."Maybe I could make her say I am not amused"She whispered to the Doctor."No you can't"The Doctor spoke.  
_

_"Ah hello Queen Elizabeth!"Rose smiled and Queen soon spotted her eyes on the Doctor."Who is this happenly young handsome fellow?"She asked arching her Doctor nuddged Rose "Oh him , he's nothing"Rose Doctor felt one of his heart break._

_**Nothing.**_

_Is that all he actually is to her , "Uh yes I'm her butler from , Scottland"The Doctor spoke sticking out his physic Queen turned to Rose "You're a queen"She spoke and Rose nodded "Why you could stay at the castle and join us for the ball here"The queen smiled and blushed once the Doctor gave a slight wink at her._

_She was leaded to her room , waiting for something special for her since the Doctor was her 'Butler' she couldn't speak or look at him unless she needed something from him."The ball's in ten minutes"A boy spoke downstairs._

_The Doctor smiled at Rose , playing around with the dresses she could wear for the ball tonight at the spun around and giggled with the finally picked a Tardis blue dress with white ruffles at the could her crying , but he couldn't come just stood there peeking at grabbed the dress and began to dress into it._

_He walked away and wondered why that Rose was forced to stay with him no matter what._

_Rose just stood there looking for an empty space and glanced around the soon spotted the Doctor standing there smiling insane at gave out a giggle , he walks towards her and stook his hand out."May I have this dance Dame Rose?"He asked Rose started laughing "You may Lord Doctor"She blushed as he kissed her cheek._

_They twirled and dance , she soon remembered the Doctor and her dancing after they faced the empty Doctor was actually a great dance , Rose randomly start humming the song they danced to in the Tardis._

_"You remember?"The Doctor said and twirled her."Of course I do"Rose smiled and leaned closer to the they began to dance to a tap type of knew they weren't suppose to , but the Doctor didn't care anymore , right now was the dance between them._

_Everyone soon stopped and began to back away from the dance scene in the middle of the Doctor glanced around and twirled her again , as Rose began tap her foot walking Doctor gave a twirl and snap his finger dancingaround Rose._

_Quietly Rose counted to ten , she didn't know why but as soon she reached ten she felt herself dropping to the ground._

_"Rose wake up!"The Doctor cried and rested her on the chair in the escaped the horrifed mess that swarmed leaned down and soon saw Rose's eye flutter gold , "Help me"A soft angelic voice whispered."No give me back Rose!"The Doctor screamed "She's envolving , soon enough what she imagines about the Galaxy will soon come true"The angelic voice spoke and soon was gone._

_The Doctor soon got frustated and started pressing random buttons."Work!"He screamed at the console."Work!".He soon heard a little girl's lullaby.'Gently rock the craddle , and wish sweet dreams, every caring girl changes into something new' soon that was all he could hear playing around him._

_He gave out a loud sob , soon enough he'll lose Rose , his could imagine the other time lords ands start another crazy fight about the timelord."Rose"He whispered and pulled a lever down to the ruins of Gallifrey_


End file.
